A user of a virtual reality media player device (e.g., a virtual reality headset, a mobile device, a game console, a computer, etc.) may experience virtual reality worlds by way of an immersive rendering, by the media player device, of video the user would see and audio the user would hear if the user were actually present in the virtual reality world. In some examples, such virtual reality worlds may be completely computer-generated (e.g., imaginary worlds, virtualized worlds inspired by real-world places, etc.). In other examples, certain virtual reality worlds experienced by a user may be generated based on camera-captured video of a real-world scene, microphone-captured audio from the real-world scene, and so forth.
To maximize the enjoyment of the user experiencing a particular virtual reality world, it may be desirable for the user to have freedom to move through a virtual reality space within the virtual reality world (e.g., to move to any place the user wishes within the virtual reality space). Providing camera-captured video data and microphone-captured audio data for every location within a virtual reality space based on a real-world scene may present a challenge, however, because cameras and microphones cannot practically be placed at every location with a capture zone of a real-world scene. Currently, audio data provided in connection with such a virtual environment fails to provide some of the immersive qualities of the video data. For example, audio data may not be customized to specific locations within a virtual reality space or may represent sound that does not indicate a direction from which the sound originates to the user. Such deficiencies in the audio data may detract from the immersiveness of the virtual reality world experienced by the user.